Lucky Shot
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: Fifty themes, one sentence per theme. It's a lucky shot. [Xigbar x Luxord]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own, as usual. You don't sue and we all go home happy.  
**Pairing:** Xigbar/Luxord  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG/none really, just an occasional innuendo, blah blah blah  
**A/N:** I abuse semicolons. . . I also cheat and use themes that were obviously meant to be nouns as verbs instead.  
This was my first time ever writing Luxord, so I was like, 'Xigbar, yeah, let's write about Xigbar a lot!'  
You can tell which ones I was struggling on. xD Or maybe not. Perhaps I'm just that good. Aha. It was much harder than I thought.  
**  
Done for 1sentence challenge on livejournal using the theme set Delta.**  
_50 themes, one sentence per theme. Not in chronological order._

**_Fifty Sentences; Lucky Shot_**

**#01 - Air**

There is an air of detached emotion always masking Luxord's face; Xigbar likes to get rid of it by casually poking him in the side as he passes by.

**#02 - Apples**

"How'd ya like them apples!" crows Xigbar as he throws down another winning hand, happy even though he knows the gambler let him win this one again.

**#03 - Beginning**

It was boring, in the beginning, when it was only six of them and no one to take bets on who would crack from the silence first.

**#04 - Bugs**

There are no such things as insects on The World that Never Was, so when Luxord comes back from Port Royal itching like there was no tomorrow, Xigbar can't help but laugh.

**#05 - Coffee**

The first time Xigbar tried to break Luxord's poker face, he poured coffee on him; the second time, he cut to the chase and locked lips.

**#06 - Dark**

When Xigbar fades into the dark, his only regret is that he didn't really give Luxord a proper goodbye.

**#07 -Despair**

He knows that Nobodies aren't supposed to feel (technically, they couldn't love either, but Xigbar had always shrugged that off), but when Luxord sees that Sora and his friends had gotten past the Freeshooter, he can't help but despair.

**#08 - Doors**

Occasionally, Xigbar takes time out of his 'busy' schedule to hide above doorways and drop down on the unsuspecting person (read: Luxord) that walks through, just to get a laugh.

**#09 - Drink**

Luxord brings back a couple of bottles of rum from Port Royal to share, and affairs with Xigbar begin to get much heavier.

**#10 - Duty**

Being the higher rank of the two, Xigbar subconsciously figures that it's his duty to protect the blonde; however, he's never heard Luxord complain about it.

**#11 - Earth**

The higher up away from the earth he is, the more secure Xigbar feels, and yet, when he's with Luxord this same feeling of security seems to be tripled.

**#12 - End**

"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine," Xigbar sang softly as they parted ways, counting the seconds until the Keybearer arrived to fight once and for all.

**#13 - Fall**

Secretly, Luxord worries that Xigbar's going to lose his concentration one day and fall from the ceiling.

**#14 - Fire**

Neither of them control the power of flames, but on nights where only the sweat and the moans and the kisses matter, one could say differently.

**#15 - Flexible**

At dinner, Axel casually mentions to the two about several positions he himself favors in bed — Luxord chokes on a biscuit and Xigbar remarks that neither of them are flexible enough.

**#16 - Flying**

Xigbar comments that once he'd like to see what flying felt like; Luxord offered to toss him out a window.

**#17 - Food**

Xigbar finds it absolutely charming that Luxord attempted to make him soup the day he caught some sort of cold, even if the Gambler of Fate did manage to wreck the entirety of the kitchen in the process.

**#18 - Foot**

Luxord only needs to have one foot through the door, and Xigbar will already know that he's there.

**#19 - Grave**

"If I ever disappear," Xigbar tells Luxord one evening, "it'd be pretty neat to have a gravestone — as long as it doesn't say anything like _'he was a good old surfer dude'_ on it."

**#20 - Green**

Xigbar asks what color would look best to dye over the gray in his hair, and Luxord jokingly suggests neon green before realizing that Xigbar took that seriously.

**#21 - Head**

"You're so hot it makes me shiver," Xigbar informs him pleasantly, and Luxord idly wonders if Xigbar's peculiar behavior came from a bad head injury — that, or from hanging around Axel too long.

**#22 - Hollow**

Even though there's a hollow where their hearts should be, pretending otherwise makes everything sweeter.

**#23 - Honor**

Whenever Larxene or Axel makes a crack about Xigbar's stoner attitude or gray hair, Luxord can't help but feel the need to defend his honor and step in.

**#24 - Hope**

Xigbar has a habit of calling the Organization'Orgy 13', and Luxord desperately hopes that none of the other members pick up that habit.

**#25 - Light**

On nights when Xigbar feels too lonely to even sleep, he checks for the light shining in Luxord's room and usually ends up sneaking over.

**#26 - Lost**

When Luxord's fingers run over his face and his lips soon follow, Xigbar can't help but feel that he's losing his mind every time.

**#27 - Metal**

Platinum blonde — at least, that's what Xigbar always called his lover's hair color, despite Luxord's complaints that it makes him sound like a pansy

**#28 - New**

"You like it?" Luxord asks as Xigbar fingers his new earring reverently, and Xigbar responds with a hoarse laugh and a kiss.

**#29 - Old**

No matter what the circumstances, whipping Xigbar's ass at any card game just never got old.

**#30 - Peace**

All Luxord wants is a little peace and quiet, but with Xigbar running around playing Cops and Robbers with the majority of the younger Organization population, he has a feeling that getting it won't be as easy as he'd like it.

**#31 - Poison**

Xemnas's accusations that Nobodies couldn't love were like poison in their minds, but when Xigbar kisses him goodnight every day, Luxord just doesn't bother thinking about it anymore.

**#32 - Pretty**

As a joke, Xigbar says that he wonders who in the Organization would look best in a dress, and Luxord offers to take bets (even though he thinks Xigbar would look best in anything).

**#33 - Rain**

Xigbar mentions how cuteDemyx looks romping through the rain, and Luxord can't help but feel a little jealous.

**#34 - Regret**

Xigbar says that existing with regrets is not a fun way to exist at all, and pretty soon Luxord sees what he meant by that as the Freeshooter teaches him to loosen up.

**#35 - Roses**

For some reason he can't explain, Xigbar steals a bunch of roses from Marluxia's garden and gives them to Luxord, vaguely remembering something about a day of flowers and chocolate hearts and lovers.

**#36 - Secret**

Luxord wants to know why Xigbar wears an eyepatch — Xigbar only grins and shakes his head.

**#37 - Snakes**

There're those days when Xigbar sets out for an assignment, so eager and brash and not anxious about disappearing for good, that a feeling of fear starts to snake through Luxord's mind and down to his stomach.

**#38 - Snow**

The snow in the Land of the Dragons reminds Xigbar so much of Luxord in so many ways, that he wishes he was able to bring some back to show him.

**#39 - Solid**

When in the realm of darkness where everything seems so empty, Xigbar can't help but long for the solid embrace of his lover.

**#40 - Spring**

The morning after, there always seems to be an extra spring in Xigbar's walk, but neither of them really mind, as long as the other Organization members don't make any snarky remarks about what they've been up to.

**#41 - Stable**

No one would call the relationship stable, exactly, but at the end of the day they realize that it's perfect anyway and, that's for the best.

**#42 - Strange**

Luxord used to find Xigbar's peculiar drawl and way with words strange, but now that he hears it beside him in bed nearly every morning, it's become almost commonplace.

**#43 - Summer**

There may not have been seasons in The World That Never Was, but Xigbar liked to bring tidings of summer by refusing to wear anything except swimming trunks when around Luxord.

**#44 - Taboo**

The subject of Go Fish is now taboo when around Luxord — Xigbar had been so delighted to find a game that he could beat the Gambler of Fate at that he had forced him to play it for nearly an entire night.

**#45 - Ugly**

Xigbar used to think that the scar on his face was ugly until someone told him otherwise.

**#46 - War**

It's like a war waging in Xigbar's mind, this battle between what the other Nobodies say is true and what his nonexistent heart feels.

**#47 - Water**

Trying to hold water in your bare hands is almost as impossible as understanding Luxord on one of his moody days, but Xigbar never gives up.

**#48 - Welcome**

Sometimes its all that Xigbar can do to drag himself through another off-world mission from the Superior, but just thinking about the welcome Luxord will give him when he returns spurs him on a little longer.

**#49 - Winter**

Luxord used to be as stoic and impassive as a winter day, at least until Xigbar got to him.

**#50 - Wood**

"But do we really have all the time in the world?" Luxord muses, and Xigbar quickly shouts at him to go knock on wood or else.


End file.
